Johnny's birthday
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: A longer one-shot about Johnny's b-day. I'm sprry it's so short but I don't feel like doing the birthday ones anymore. I might continue writing about their birthdays, I might not. I dunno... The title explains it all... Complete


**I finally am able to start this one! I recently finished another story so I am able to write this one. BTW: All of my b-day fics are always one very LOOONNNNNGGGGG chapter. They're kind of a one-shot. ;) I also know the gang's b-days I just found out, so it's too late to fix. **

I woke up shivering, and wondering why I wasn't in a house on my birthday. Oh yeah, because my folks are alcoholic, abusive people who don't give a hang about me! I slowly raised myself off the ground and held my jacket shut. I was cold and I wondered, why I was hanging around outside during winter. I live in Oklahoma. Tulsa, Oklahoma to be exact, and we are known for an occasional blizzard.

I headed for the one place I was always welcome, the Curtis house. My best buddy, Ponyboy lives there with his older brothers Darry and Sodapop. Ponyboy had just turned 15, and I'm 17 now, but I don't care. Pony's a great friend, and will listen to me. My other friends beside the Curtis brothers are Two-bit Matthews; who is the biggest wisecracker you'll ever meet, Steve Randle; Soda's best buddy, and Dallas Winston. Dallas Winston, is really tough and cool, and has been in and out of jail since the age of ten. Dally is my idol, and I am always trying to please him. Maybe it's because Dally is gallant.

So y'all are probably wondering who I am. I'm Johnny Cade. I have long black hair that I heavily grease to the side. I have bangs, a naturally tanned face, and big black eyes. Pony describes me as "a puppy that's been kicked too many times" and it's true. I've been pushed and kicked around by my folks and Socs. But I'm a Greaser. I wear hair grease, worn out jeans, get in fights, and once in a while get jumped.

I was walking to the Curtis house slowly, so I could enjoy the scenery. The snow slowly started to fall, and it landed in my hair, and hit my hands. The snow felt like little cold, soft pieces of ice, and I instantly was dazed by the cold. My hands were started to get numb from the cold, so I stuck my hands into my pockets. The Socs usually don't jump us in the winter, for no reason except they'd rather stay in their warm houses, and cuddle with their girls. I thought I would be safe for once. Or so I thought.

I was always insecure and I always felt like I was being stalked. Today was my unlucky day. I spotted a familiar face walking out of a corner store. The person looked somewhat like me. It was a small woman, with long black hair, with big, hateful black eyes, and pale skin. Then it hit me. That woman is my mother. I looked away, and tried to avoid getting seen with those demonic eyes of hers. It was too late, though. My mother was already trudging over with a scowl full of hatred on her face.

"Where've you been you little rat!?" My mother stood there, her face full of distraught anger.

"In the lot…" I stumbled over my words, and was scared out of my mind. I was shaking, and it wasn't because of the cold. I didn't know what she'd do to me. If she was as bad as my old man, it isn't gonna be pretty.

"Come on! We are going home!" She took the collar of my jacket, and yanked me towards her old, white car. My mom shoved me into the car along with all the things she had bought. I sat in the car, in complete and udder silence, to see what would follow. My mom began to scream and shout at me, and once in a while threw a punch at me.

"You weren't home last night! We needed someone to go to the store, but you weren't home! So I had to go to the store!" I felt helpless as we sat in that car, and I got smacked around by my mother. When she was done "teaching me a lesson" as she called it, she leaned over me and opened my car door. She shoved me out forcefully, and I fell into a pile of sparkling, cold snow. She watched me shiver a little and laughed, before driving off and leaving her only son in the snow. I lifted my black t-shirt a little, and saw my ribs were bruised. I didn't think they were broken…maybe cracked a little. I looked around and got up. My side really hurt, but I ignored it as I headed towards the Curtis house. I really wanted some love and affection.

So I walked and kicked a can around a little. I got a little more aware of my surroundings when I spotted a blue car trailing behind me. A blue Mustang to be exact. Most Socs have Mustangs or Corvairs, so we Greasers take Mustangs as a warning sign. I automatically hooked my thumbs in my jeans and slouched, hoping I could scare them away. I continued walking and hoped I wasn't seen. But I'm a Greaser. And Greasers are always seen.

The Mustang slowly halted beside me. I could hear the Socs breathing. Their breathing was light and loud, while mine was quiet and heavy. The Socs surrounded me talking quietly and smiling with a distrusting look on their faces. "Hey pal." When I didn't respond it only made them laugh. "Lookie here, guys. We got a shy greasey!"

"…" I tried to protest but I was scared stiff. Then I cursed a little under my breath.

"Wow, so you do talk." The brown haired boy said, even though he knew perfectly well I could talk.

"Mhm…" I hoped they wouldn't give me trouble on my birthday. But of course I knew very well, it wasn't going to happen.

"You need a haircut?" A dark haired Soc flipped a blade and headed toward me. I stood there for a second until I got the common sense to run. Unfortunately I tripped over the can I was kicking. "Poor kid! Can't even run!" I felt sick in my stomach, because I knew I was going to have to fight this one on my own.

The Socs started walking toward me so I pulled my switch out. I held it away from my body threateningly. The Socs didn't care, they simply laughed at my lame attempt to defend myself. I was confused, and I tried to run off again. The tallest guy grabbed me by the collar of my jean jacket. I managed to slip the jacket off, and keep running, but that didn't help matters. A Soc tripped me, and I landed with a thud. They pinned me down, and despite how hard I struggled I couldn't get loose. Then I felt the cold metal, of a blade being pressed against my neck. I put my blade up earlier so they couldn't get mine. My blade is my only protection.

I could feel the pain they brought me. Luckily they didn't use their blade today, saving me from anything too severe. But I could feel their fists and legs making contact with my body. I felt lost, hurt, and scared. I was hurt badly and knew the pain was only temporary. But the real pain would always be there. The pain that I let it happen will always be there. I kind of wanted them to kill me so I'd be put out of the misery, I called my life.

Soon the Socs scattered leaving me there, injured, and left for dead. I waited for an explanation of why they left. The explanation came soon enough, when I saw a big hand reached out for me. I looked up slightly in fear and heard someone say, "C'mon kid. I ain't got all day." I looked up more and saw none other than Tim Shepard. He is known as the second toughest hood (compared to Dallas) and everyone's scared of him. Including me.

"Hey, thanks Tim…" I was looking at the ground, and I tend to be shy around anyone who isn't my gang.

"No problem…kid."

"I thought you were still in the cooler."

"Eh, I busted out of that joint a while ago." Tim explained, while lighting a cigarette. "Ok, I'll take you to the Curtis house and then I'm gonna go do somethin', ok?"

"Sure…" I mumbled and I started following Tim to Ponyboy's house. "What'cha gonna do once ya drop me off?" I was trying to talk to the older Greaser, who was obviously interested in something else.

"Um…go to Buck's or something….Maybe I'll break Curly outta jail… I dunno." Tim seemed very unsure, but I was grateful that he was dropping me off.

"Cool, so why the Curtis house?" I really wasn't looking forward to Pony and Dally seeing me all beat up and broken on my birthday.

"Because Darry'll wanna check you for broken ribs, cuts, and things like that." I felt my ribs were they've itched, and winced. They were most likely broken.

"Geez, I didn't feel anything…." I held my hand to my side, and winced every time I breathed. Strangely I didn't feel the Socs do anything. Yet I'm black, blue, and bruised.

"Well, those Socs got ya pretty good. May have given you a concussion." Tim finally spotted the small worn-down house and smiled. Although he won't admit it, Tim loves hanging at the Curtis house. "C'mon kid, you're not gettin' any better." I nodded, and followed him like a lost puppy would.

We walked straight into the Curtis house, not even bothering to knock. At this house, knocking is deemed as overrated. Soda was the first to look up, he clearly needed a break from Steve's ranting about how he cheated at poker. "Hey, Johnny….. Shut up Steve, I wasn't cheating!" I smiled shyly, since everyone's attention was turned toward me.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Darry stood firmly in front of Tim and me, eyeing Tim up unsure of whether or not he was a threat.

"Nothin'." Tim replied flatly.

"So what happened?" Darry asked observing how I winced when I breathed.

"Kid got jumped by some Socs…. Those…" Then Tim went on to call the Socs every foul name in the book.

"Watch your language, Tim. We got kids here." Darry warned, motioning toward Pony. Pony replied by rolling his greenish-gray eyes. "Thanks for dropping him off. Do you want to stay for dinner?" It didn't take Tim long to think about it, before he walked right out the door, without a word. Darry turned to me and pointed to the beaten down couch. "Come on, Johnny. I need to check you over for injuries." And without hesitation, I sat on the couch where he motioned.

I was a little more bruised up than normal, which usually happens every other week. But that all depends on how drunk my folks get. I got lucky and turned up with only some cracked ribs. No big deal, and luckily I've had worse. I've had everything done to me, and I'm only seventeen. I've had black eyes, cuts, burns, bruises, burns, and many other painful things. And that's just from the past two months.

Once Darry left to go do something, (which means work or go to the store) Pony finally acknowledged me. "Johnny wanna go see a movie….? What am I forgetting…? Oh yeah! Happy birthday Johnny!" As soon as that was said all the attention of the people in the room was on me. I smiled shyly, and Pony messed up my already messed up black hair.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, and automatically knew today is going to be a good day.

**UGH! Y'all must hate me. I didn't feel like finishing this story… Don't hate me but I just got a lot of other stories to start. I hope you like overall and have a good day/night.**


End file.
